


I am currently planning…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 9.	I am currently planning…
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Kudos: 13





	I am currently planning…

Kurt Hummel had the course catalog and the spread sheet to plot out classes and times spread out on the floor before him. He was trying to get his summer session and fall semester and spring semester the next year put together so he could register for them when the time came for his class and last name to do so. He already had penciled in intermediate dance in fall, since Cassandra July said he could sign up for it provided he take the summer dance course and ballet, which he’d penciled in and he had his singing classes blocked. He’d taken the improve class and the first semester of drama, so he needed to add in the masks class and the second semester part of 1st year drama. He needed stage movement, first semester, since he managed to take the second semester already. He penciled in second semester voice and theater history. He’d added the tap class Cassandra advised and the ethics class to round out his summer. His fall was filling with the styles class and dialect class and English composition, but he still needed to add some classes and he wouldn’t be sure which he could add for some until he’d finished summer. Adam had suggested adding piano techniques and creative writing. He penciled in his second year acting classes with his singing and dance, and added production and advanced script analysis. He added beginning costume design and make-up artistry. Finally he filled in stage combat and fencing. His schedule would be full, but easily doable. It also left time for work and auditions. He could audition for the school productions as soon as summer was over; possibly before if extra bodies were needed for the summer productions. Then he could get permission to audition for everything else while he was taking classes. Unlike Rachel, he didn’t mind parts wherever he could get them. He’d been listening to the Apples and other older students, ones who had been out there for a year or more, and often they were turned away for not enough experience and didn’t even get to sign up to audition. If he was going to perform in this city…and he was…he needed to put his all into everything. And he was starting now.


End file.
